Word Funk
Word Funk is a podcast by Leon Thomas, Austin Yorski and Johnny Maloney of BT Podcast fame. In it, they talk about a wide variety of topics spanning anything such as gaming and film. Episodes *Vader for President (Not on TGWTG) *Best Apocalypse Ever (April 24th, 2014) *Iron Man vs Bigfoot (April 27th, 2014) *Totes Magotes (May 3rd, 2014) *The Muppet of Death (May 8th, 2014) *All Hail Gorfinax (May 15th, 2014) *Trans4mers - Leprechaun Origins (May 22nd, 2014) *If You Know What I Mean (May 29th, 2014) *Snake Face (June 5th, 2014) *Revenge of the E3 News (June 12th, 2014) *Swiggity Swag the Nightmare Stag (June 19th, 2014) *Gotta Go Fast (June 26th, 2014) *NSFW Episode (July 3rd, 2014) *This Can **** Right Off (July 10th, 2014) *DashCon 2: Retribution (July 17th, 2014) *The Serious Dudes with Big Mustaches (July 24th, 2014) *Don of Justice (July 31st, 2014) *Racial Police (August 8th, 2014) *Middle Finger Back in Time (August 14th, 2014) *Johnny's Cheese Party (August 22nd, 2014) *Justice Warriors (August 28th, 2014) *Groin Stuff (September 4th, 2014) *Renegades of Funk (September 12th, 2014) *I Know What You Did on Hoth (September 18th, 2014) *Dead Holograms (September 26th, 2014) *Tetris Metrics (October 2nd, 2014) *Benedict Bandicoot (October 11th, 2014) *Kiss from a Rose (October 20th, 2014) *Worst Episode Ever (October 25th, 2014) *Kill Johnny (November 1st, 2014) *This Great Badness (November 7th, 2014) *+1 for Gay (November 16th, 2014) *The Game (Awards) (December 2nd, 2014) *Set Phasers for Fun (December 6th, 2014) *Space Gay (December 13th, 2014) *Johnny's Meat (December 20th, 2014) *Sex Dystopia (December 26th, 2014) *Austin Dies Young (January 2nd, 2015) *What is Annie May? (January 11th, 2015) *Big, Black and Wet (January 18th, 2015) *Top-Shelf Hentai (January 27th, 2015) *This Sick Beat (February 1st, 2015) *The Strongest Opinions on Ben Affleck (February 8th, 2015) *Peter Molymoo (February 16th, 2015) *Ridiculously Sexy Legs (February 22nd, 2015) *Tears in Rain (March 2nd, 2015) *Precarious Jam (March 9th, 2015) *The Streets Know I'm Real (March 14th, 2015) *Stone Cold Batman (March 21st, 2015) *More Gay Stuff (March 28th, 2015) *Our Most Phallic Episode (April 4th, 2015) *You Just Got Jynxed! (April 14th, 2015) *The New Black (April 19th, 2015) *The Full House Cinematic Universe (April 27th, 2015) *Motorcycle Cop (May 3rd, 2015) *The Main Thrust (May 11th, 2015) *Used Ham (May 17th, 2015) *Austin Won a Yu-Gi-Oh Tournament (May 24th, 2015) *Nerd Juice (June 2nd, 2015) *Weird Sexy Time Variety Hour (June 7th, 2015) *You Have to Explain the Goop (June 14th, 2015) *I'm the Realest (June 21st, 2015) *The Right Butts (June 28th, 2015) *Blasphemous Urine Vacation (July 11th, 2015) *Dismissive Wanking Gesture (July 19th, 2015) *Trampage (July 26th, 2015) *Who Doesn't Like to Be Wet? (August 2nd, 2015) *Implied Butt Privileges (August 7th, 2015) *The Meat Wheel Mythos (August 14th, 2015) *Surprise Gay at Rainbow Speed (August 21st, 2015) *The True Detective is Love (August 29th, 2015) *Austin Apocalypse - The Supermarket Shopocalypse (September 5th, 2015) *The Crime Rules (September 11th, 2015) *Dice Funk - Welcome to My Dump (September 12th, 2015) *The Wrong Korea (September 18th, 2015) *Dice Funk - Down with the Butt Touch (September 19th, 2015) *This Is How the Hot Dogs Are Made (September 25th, 2015) *Dice Funk - Available to Die (September 26th, 2015) *Beep Boop (October 3rd, 2015) *Incredible Trash (October 10th, 2015) *Dice Funk - Don't Trust This Meat (October 11th, 2015) *Choked with Hello Kitty (October 19th, 2015) *Dice Funk - Roll for Nightmares (October 21st, 2015) *A Sea of Ninjas (October 24th, 2015) Links Word Funk on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Podcasts